


John Seed NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: John Seed/Reader, John Seed/You
Kudos: 34





	John Seed NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s very caring and affectionate. He knows he can get a bit rough sometimes and it isn’t completely shocking when he leaves marks. He’s careful with you, cradling you, kissing you. He doesn’t do much with you at first. He just holds you and tells you how good you are, how proud of you he is. Once you’ve caught your breath and have chilled out some, then he begins the actual process. Getting you water and making sure that you drink up. He wipes you down or gets you into the bath so he can clean you up. He enjoys aftercare as well, even if he’s the one in the dominant position. Once everything is all said and done, he enjoys when you hold him to your chest and return the praise.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He believes that every part of him is perfect and worthy of being a favorite, but if he had to pick just one favorite part on himself, it’s his eyes. He knows how alluring they are, how they can get you to do whatever he wants with just a look. How he can bring you to your knees with a glance. He knows how effective they are when it comes to you and that’s always something that he is proud of.

His favorite body part on you is your breasts. He can’t get enough of them. Large or small and no matter the shape, he loves them. He loves to look at them. To touch them. To bite them. On the occasion where you really test him, maybe he lands a slap or two on them. He’s infatuated with them and utilizes every single opportunity that he can to see or feel them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

On your breasts, stomach, or chest. He will finish inside if you two are having an especially passionate and romantic encounter, but for the most part he’d rather see himself painted all of you. He doesn’t want kids right now and while the idea of getting you pregnant is hot, it’ll never be hotter than seeing you with his seed dripping from your chin down onto the valley between your breasts.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s ever the photographer when you’re in bed together. He would never let anyone else see them, you belong to him after all, but he does like to keep them for himself. Pictures of your face while he brings you to orgasm, of your breasts, of your body twisted and arched. He thinks you’re the most gorgeous thing in the world and he wants memories of every encounter.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got plenty of experience. Far too much if you ask Joseph. As both a wealthy lawyer and also a party animal, he’s had a plethora of sexual encounters. He’s let go of the drugs now that he’s in the project, but I doubt sex is something he relinquished entirely, even if it may have needed to be discreet. Now that he’s with you though, trust that he’s making up for that lost time.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

It’s hard for him to pick. He loves having you in so many ways. He likes for you to ride him. He likes to have you on your tummy, him kneeling behind you grinding into you. He liked you on your back with your legs resting on his shoulders. He likes bending you over the arm of the couch in front of the fireplace. If he had to pick one, I’d say having you riding him. He can look up at you and see you in all your glory, but he can still shift the control back to himself easily by casing his arms around you and thrusting up into you. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’ can be playful and teasing, but not necessarily humorous. He takes both your pleasure and his seriously, but he isn’t uptight about it. He likes it to feel free and liberating, but he isn’t going to have a laughing fit with you should something funny happen. He’ll save that for later.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He shaves bare to be spotless. Maaaaaybe he will let himself grow out just a little in the winter, but he still keeps it trimmed very closely.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He is always very intimate. He gives off vibes of intimacy in situations where there absolutely does not need to be any, so when it comes to sexual encounters, he’s all about it. He loves being close. Feeling you against his skin, tasting you on his lips. He is focused on you and taking care of you and making sure that you’re satisfied. He can be very romantic when he wants to, spoiling you with expensive and extravagant gifts as a way of showing his love. Even if they don’t do anything for you, he likes you to have them.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’d really rather not but he will so that he doesn’t indulge in the sin of lust. He tries hard to hold off, especially since he was so drawn to sex before he was saved and joined the Project. He would rather be with you because then he knows that it’s ok because you’re his partner and the one who will be with him in the Eden’s Gate. So he will take care of himself is he simply cannot function, but the guilt comes with it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

BDSM, praise kink, overstimulation, denial

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

His favorite is in the ranch. Where in the ranch? That’s not so easy. He likes the floor in front of the fireplace in the winter, the kitchen counter, the bathroom counter, the shower, the couch, the balcony. He can’t pick a favorite in the house, but his ranch is always the best place because he doesn’t **ever** want anyone else to see you.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It doesn’t take much. Seeing you be sweet and nice, helping brothers and sisters in the project does it. Seeing you for the first time in the morning does it. You giving him all of your attention and affection does it. Just being able to see that you are there with him, for him, to love him, and stay by his side is enough for him to always be ready for you at a moment’s notice.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s not sharing you. At all. Ever. Under any circumstances. He’s also not tolerating anything sacrilegious or blasphemous.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

It’s an even split. On the one hand, he loves seeing you submitted to him, doing everything you can to prove yourself to him, and to pleasure him. He loves the power that comes with it and feeling like he’s the most important thing to you. But at the same time, he loves being able to provide that for you. To bring you pleasure and make you see that he loves you and is good for you and will do anything for you. He seeks praise and affirmation that you love him and that he means something to you. So he loves knowing that he can make your legs shake and have you chanting his name because he knows that you’re completely his.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He can be slow and sensual, making love to you when that’s what you want. He likes to take his time, tease and work you up. Once he’s inside of you though, he switches. He wants a pace that takes your breath away. A pace that has you begging him and pleading yet you can’t manage any other words. He may not be necessarily rough all the time, but his pace is quickened more often than not.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loathes them. He likes to take his time, get you aching and begging for him. Having to rush and not work you up the way that he likes only serves to frustrate him even more. So he’s had a few here and there, but he’s usually even more sexually frustrated after than he was in the beginning because he wasn’t able to drag it out and make it a memorable encounter the way he likes to.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’ll experiment all day with you, but he’s not risking getting caught. Despite his arrogance, he doesn’t ever want someone to catch him in a compromising position and then tell Joseph. He doesn’t ever want to disappoint Joseph and so any risky exhibitionism is off the table. Experimenting with different acts, kinks, and positions though is something he is more than happy to do.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He drags things out, teasing you, working you up, bringing you to orgasm a handful of times before you actually get down to business. So the encounter itself usually lasts a good while, but by the time he’s finally inside of you, he’s so needy and achy that he tends to not last very long.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

At first, he’s against it. The whole what do you need toys for if you have me kinda thing. He warms up to some of them because he knows he can use them to tease you and overstimulate you but using them during the act isn’t something he’s really into. He’d rather do the work himself and have all of your pleasure come from him.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

It should be a crime how much he teases. He likes to tease until you’re at your wit’s end. Until you’re frustrated enough to be brought to tears. He can be very sadistic in his teasing and can’t be swayed or manipulated into going easy on you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make**

He can be loud. He’s vocal as opposed to just moans and groans. He likes to talk to you, tell you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. Sometimes he likes to tell you how filthy you are and how you’re all his. He likes to tease you and ask you questions when he knows you can barely speak. He’s more of a hissing and groaning type of guy as opposed to deep growls.

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)**

He’s definitely got a thing for buying you panties. Maybe lingerie sets altogether, sure, but panties are where he really splurges.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s more endowed in terms of length as opposed to girth but he’s still got something to be proud of, excuse the sin.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’s a needy boy. In his days before the Project his addiction to sex was something that he was able to satiate as often and with as many women as he pleased. That isn’t so much the case anymore. He isn’t permitted to engage in the casual sex or at least isn’t supposed to engage anymore so when he’s with you, he has no issue getting his needs from you as a single woman. He can be a bit difficult to keep up with at times.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Very quickly. No matter how dominant he may have just been during sex, once you’re both done, he loves nothing more than to roll over and cuddle up to you, his head on your chest, or tucked into the crook of your neck. He likes to just be close to you and receive that affection after as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
